The Pure NY OTP
by Emono
Summary: A Mac/Danny prompt story. Ranging from G to M, fluff to angst. Be warned! M/M, slash


**Title**: The Pure NY OTP: A Mac/Danny Prompt Story

**Prompts**: 10 Random Prompts...cause I'm barely trying to make up prompts by now

**Author**: Emono

**Fandom**: CSI: New York

**Rating**: PG-17

**Pairing**: Mac/Danny

**AuthorNote**: I was looking through the pairings and realized this one was pretty popular. So I paid closer attention to the show and realized, duh! It's so obvious! Though, I must say, this isn't my best writing. Also: if you're a Utada Hikaru fan or not, you should listen to her song "Wonder Bout", cause it seriously reminded me of this pairing. Why? Because we all know Mac would kinda-sorta cheat on Danny...or at least Danny would be real paranoid about that ;)

**Warnings**: Fluff, Danny-whumping, definite Stella-bashing. I also kinda AU-d it so that the doors to Mac's office aren't so much 'see-through' as they are solid. Cause I saw the office on the show and went "Crap, you can't get away with anything in there." So I totally made the doors solid in one of thesee, sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I may give my heart to CSI, but I am only aloud to play with the characters.

**1. Self-destruction**

Mac found Danny right where he knew he'd be, slumped over a bar and bringing shot after shot to his lips. The older man sat down beside him, ignoring the bartender's offer for a drink and staring only at Danny.

Mac eyed the rumpled figure, "Are you done throwing your melancholy party?"

Danny's dark azure eyes were shining with unshed tears, locked on the amber liquid in his next shot. He tipped his head back to take it, but skilled fingers seized the rim of the glass and plucked it right out of his grip. Danny gaped in confusion for a moment, flexing his fingers thoughtfully before he looked over at his lover. Mac downed the drink in one swallow, his face neutral as he slammed the glass back down on the bar.

"I-"

"Shut up, Danny" Mac sighed, seizing the man by his elbow and pulling him to his feet. Danny swayed, pressed tightly to his lover's side with a strong arm wrapped around his middle. "Let's just go home, ok?"

"Yeah" Danny lulled his head onto the other's shoulder, groaning "Home, please..."

Mac breathed in the scent of the slighter man's blonde hair, "One day, Danny, you're...you're gonna kill yourself doing this."

Danny wished desperately he could deny it.

**2. Logic**

Don Flack wasn't one to force logic on an illogical situation, that was part of being a CSI…and he was just a flat-foot. But his mind was desperately trying to make sense of the situation he was seeing, standing in front of Mac's door and peering in through. The doors were locked and the blinds were pulled, but one of the blinds hadn't shut the right way and there was a tiny sliver of space he was able to peer into.

There, in Mac's office, was Danny. The blonde was seated on the same side of the desk as Mac, a little too close and facing away from the door. Mac was relaxed in his seat, his fist resting beneath his chin. He was listening intently to Danny, who was talking softly about something or other. The older man cracked a smile, replying. It was like watching a silent movie, and it was kinda boring. Besides the strange closeness of their bodies, there was nothing worth watching.

Just as Don was about to pull away, it happened. Danny reached out, unbuttoning the older man's shirt collar. He watched with rapt attention as Danny ran a finger casually around Mac's neck and back again, loosening the tight starch of his shirt. Don gaped as Danny's nimble fingers loosened the knot of Mac's tie and pulled it further down, away from his throat. Of course, Mac's eyes were locked on Danny's face, his breath visually catching. He tilted his head and let the blonde work his magic, though the pulse in his neck seemed to jump as those fingers ran around the stiff ivory collar, pulling his tie down farther.

Don tried to apply logic again, but his brain had fizzled out completely as the scene progressed. Danny spoke something, curling his fingers around his supervisor's dark tie and leaning in. He pulled Mac up in his chair, blue eyes fluttering shut as he was whispered to and promised something intense.

Don swallowed hard, his mouth dry as Danny pushed Mac back a few inches, dropping to his knees in the negative space between the desk and the older man's knees. Don tried to look away, he really did, but it was too good to pass up as those tan digits worked Mac's pants open. He couldn't believe they were doing this...here, of all places. But the thrill of being caught must have been the sweetest aphrodisiac...

Don ripped himself away from the scene, walking away and not looking back. He hadn't seen a thing, and sure as hell wasn't going to picturing _that_ tonight. That was his _boss_ and his _friend_...he sighed in frustration, heading to the nearest bathroom.

Of course, he would have to explain that to his hardened cock.

**3. Emptiness**

Mac returned from London, heartbroken and drawn. He was world-weary, ready to curl up in bed and sleep for a year. But Danny had been waiting at his home, a container of bottled beer in hand and a warm smile on his face. It was more than Mac expected, since last time he had seen Danny he had said that it was over and his real love was away in London.

But Mac let him in with only a weak smile, both settling on the couch and popping open their beers. Three beers later, Danny proposed a toast.

Danny held up his beer, "To the return of our leaders."

Mac raised his drink half-heartedly, "To emptiness."

As Mac swilled away the rest of his beer, Danny got quiet and fingered the bumpy ridges on the bottom of his beer.

"So..." the blonde started hesitantly "Does that mean you didn' find what you were lookin' for in London?"

Mac looked up into the younger man's face, noting the dark circles under his eyes and how defeated he seemed. Mac leant in, wrapping beer-cooled fingers behind a tan neck and bringing him in for a searing kiss he had been craving since he had forced those breaking words out of his mouth.

Danny pulled away with distress etched into the lines of his face, "You said you didn't want me anymore, Mac."

Mac pulled, pressing them close enough for their body heat to bleed together. Danny groaned, savoring the contact, hoping this wouldn't be the last time he was allowed so close to Mac.

"I lied" Mac growled "Everything I want is right here."

**4. Alone**

Danny bit his lips, ducking his head as Mac's words rung through his head. He was sure that Minhas had been running at him...

Mac reached into his desk, pulling out Danny's gun and setting it on the table. Danny's breath caught, but he couldn't look at the piece.

"You're off the promotion grid, Danny" Mac stated, as if it really meant anything to either of them. He watched those dark sapphire eyes slide across the table, falling on the piece and darting away like the sight burned him.

"Pick it up, take it" Mac instructed "We won't be having this discussion again."

"I really don' want to, Mac" Danny stated, eyes burning as he looked back at his supervisor "I was alone in this, what the hell else was I supposed to do?"

"The _hell_ you were" Mac forced down his growl "I told you, I gave you an order. I was there for you, but you were too busy hanging yourself to see it."

Mac stood from his chair, circling the desk until he stood beside the blonde.

"How's your head?" he asked quietly, reaching out and touching the back of the man's hair.

"Still a little achy, but fine" Danny muttered, closing his hand around his piece and sliding it toward himself. Mac reached out with his free hand, closing his digits over the blonde's and holding him in place.

"I'm only trying to keep you safe, you know that" Mac's voice was low, sounding weary "That's all I ever want."

"I should've known" Danny leant into the touch, eyes fluttering shut "I fucked up, Mac...I fucked it all up so bad. I k-killed a cop..."

Mac tightened his grip on the back of his lover's head, watching twin tears fall silently from behind his glasses down his cheeks.

"I know, love..." Mac wished desperately they were anywhere but in his office, he wanted to take Danny in his arms so badly and show him that it was ok "Come home with me tonight, I don't want you alone."

"Don't trust me?" Danny's voice was hoarse.

"I want to be with you" Mac spoke the truth, releasing his lover and stepping back "Take your piece, I'll meet you after I take a call."

Danny wiped at his cheeks roughly, choking back any tears he had let and standing. He slipped his gun back into his holster, giving his lover one last look before walking out of the office.

Mac dropped heavily back into his chair, the phone ringing right on cue. He seized it after only a moment of hesitation, putting it to his ear.

"Taylor" Mac watched as Danny completely disappeared around the corner "Put him through."

There was a long pause, then a man picked up the line.

"Chief Hillbourne..."

**5. Musically inclined**

Danny sat quietly in the back of the club, sipping his dark drink and trying to be as invisible as possible. The music that surrounded him fit the club, steady and sweet to the ears. He couldn't keep the smile off his face, no matter how many times he tried to bite it away. It wasn't usually the kind of music he listened to, but he was glad he had come with an open mind. He just couldn't believe his lover, of all people, played in a band.

Danny took another sip from his drink, trying to catch Mac's eye without really meaning to. He almost wanted his lover to catch him in the act, but it seemed he was very secretive with his music. So before they were done playing, Danny slipped out of the club and back to his own apartment.

Mac needed his space, he understood that. But he wasn't sure how long he could go without revealing that he knew his lover's secret. Deep down, he feared Mac would be angry, but he also knew that it would be a relief to them both.

"Secrets don't make lovers" Danny mumbled to himself, heading to his car and pulling his jacket tight around his throat.

Mac knew that.

**6. Midnight**

It was late into the night, late enough for men to be in their beds. Though it was New York, and it never slept completely. The wind picked up over the city, the clouds racing quietly across the sky as if competing. The moon was revealed, fat and bright over the sleepless city.

In particular, it flooded in through a window and washed over a white-sheeted bed. A figure lay alone, fast asleep after an eventful day. His name, Danny Messer. Ruffled blonde hair caught the moonlight, his exposed chest rising and falling to the rhythm of his breathing. He had been lucky to get to sleep alone, his mind had been troubled. His lover had stayed at work late, some high-profile case Danny wasn't aloud in on. He had worried himself sick, to the point where he was ready to hurl, but had managed to pass out from pure exhaustion.

The door to the bedroom opened, a man in a rumpled suit sliding inside the room. His brilliant azure eyes were locked on the figure on the bed, unknotting his tie slowly. The rest of his clothes went pretty quickly, stripping to his boxers before making his way to the bed.

Danny awoke as the bed dipped beside him, shifting restlessly as he forced himself out of his dreamless sleep.

"Are you asleep?" came the coarse voice.

Danny couldn't lie, "Can't sleep without you...I was worried."

Strong fingers curled beneath his chin, turning his head so a sweet kiss could be placed on his lips. Danny rolled over, circling his lover's neck with his arms and pulling him against his body. They lay there until their lungs burned, kissing slowly and staying close. When Danny pulled back, he saw how drawn his lover looked.

"You ok, Mac?" Danny carded his fingers through dark hair "You look like hell..."

"Thanks" Mac gave a scoff, but his smile was fond "I just want some full nights with you, that's all."

Danny smiled, letting his lover bury his face into his neck and settle over him.

They were both asleep before the clouds could cover the moon.

**7. "I Wonder" by Diffuser**

6 a.m. was like the Loch Ness monster, sometimes Danny swore he saw it but the pictures were blurry. So there he sat in the pale morning light, sipping his too-sweet coffee and staring off out the window. His mind was racing, and he really wished it would shut up. It kept going on and on about Timothy Speedle, his ex down in Miami.

"_Why did Tim leave me?_", "_What did I do to run him off?_", "_Is he happy?_", "_Would he care if I was happy?_", "_Does he ever think about me like this_?"

Insomnia was a bitch.

"Danny?" blue eyes fell on the bed, the broad figure there stirring and rising to sit. Mac squinted at the blonde, then glanced over at the clock and scowled. "Get your ass back in bed, Dan, it' six in the morning."

"Yeah, ok" Danny rose from the table, leaving his half-consumed coffee alone to cool. He slipped into bed, and no sooner was he under the sheets did Mac's broader body drape over him. Danny sighed, settling under the comfortable weight of his lover and soon slipping off to sleep.

Danny only thought about Tim in the morning, but only because Mac showed him where his heart truly lied.

**8. Broken Hearted**

Danny Messer wasn't really the house-cleaning sort, but he found himself doing Mac's laundry anyways. Mac seemed to hate such chores, and Danny was kind enough to relieve him of those duties as long as Mac did other things...like the dishes. God, how Danny despised the dishes!

Chuckling softly as his inner mad-man retreated, Danny pulled Mac's shirt from the clothes basket. He was about ready to toss it in the washer, but the sleeves were bunched inside. With an irritated sigh, he un-folded the shirt and spread it out completely. A sickly sweet odor hit him, his eyes catching the slightest trace of pink along the buttons of the collar. Brow creased in confusion, he leaned in and inhaled the scent. It was something like Lindsay wore, and that pink looked familiar...

Danny froze, sick surprise settling over him. It took a full minute before his body caught up with his mind, his hands started shaking and his knuckles turned bone-white as he clutched the shirt. His eyes welled up, his throat tightened, his breath hitched. A sound behind him made him turn, two sets of azure eyes going wide.

"You ok, Danny?" Mac questioned, stepping through the doorway. The blonde raised the shirt a little in answer, a pathetically forced simper on his face. Mac noted the shirt, the evidence on it, and cringed. "Damn..."

"Yeah, 'damn'" Danny tried to laugh, but it was reduced to a harsh exhalation of air "Shoulda known, right? Stella said I wouldn' be able to hold you, and ya know how right she always is."

Mac had the decency to look ashamed, "I didn't mean for it to be this way."

"The sad part is...I believe you" Danny walked towards the older man, holding out the shirt. Mac accepted it, curling his fingers into the material and taking it from the blonde. Danny bit his lip, heart breaking painfully in his chest. "It was a fun ride, Mac."

Danny left without looking back, alone again.

Don came the next day, demanding Danny's stuff. Mac wasn't surprised, but he was a bit shocked when Don handed him Danny's transfer papers.

**9. Laughter**

Danny remembered the first time he made Mac laugh, _really_ laugh. Like bent-over-wheezing-tears-in-his-eyes laugh. It was stupid, really. He hadn't been paying attention at a crime scene, walking into a room while his gaze was limited to the lower wall through his camera. He hadn't noticed the low beam, and he definitely hadn't seen the step-up floor. Mac had called to him, warned him, but he only lowered his camera.

Danny cracked his head off the low beam, crying out. He stumbled forward, tripping over the step, and ended up flat on his face with his camera half-way across the room.

A silence had fallen over the scene, then Mac had burst into a fit of laughter that hadn't subsided for at least ten minutes. But Danny, sitting on the floor with a headache and a throbbing foot, had instantly fallen in love with the sound and vowed then and there to get it out of his boss as much as he could.

If he had known that one trip up would land him in Mac's bed later, he wouldn't have complained about his headache so much.

**10. The look in your eyes**

Speed and Danny sat across from each other in a small shop in Miami, enjoying the air conditioning and sipping cooled coffee drinks. They discussed some similar cases, what they've been up to in the past year, and there random encounters with death.

"I killed a cop" Danny admitted, watching the ice swirl in the tan depths of his cup.

Speed gave a snort, "I got shot."

Danny's blue eyes went wide, "What? Why didn't you call me?"

"It's nothin' " Speed shrugged, pulling apart his button-up a bit to show off the puckered scar wound "Scared Horatio something fierce, though. He didn't let me out of the lab for three weeks, but I put on the 'kicked-puppy' face and he gave in."

"He always does with you" Danny smiled fondly, bringing his drink up to his lips. His brow drew, dark eyes watching him intently. He smiled curiously, lowering his drink. "What is it?"

"Something..." Speed cocked his head to the side "What's different about you, Danny?"

Danny flushed, images of Mac popping into him head. He cleared his throat, shaking his head in denial, "Nothin'."

"You're lying to me, I don't appreciate it" Speed replied off-handedly, taking a swig from his own cup.

Danny bit his lip, "How can ya tell?"

"Your eyes, you don't look so weighted down" the dark haired man replied easily, running his finger around the rim of his cup thoughtfully "Whatever you're doing, _whoever_ your doing...it's workin' for you, man."

"Do..." Danny hesitated "Do you remember Mac Taylor? The one Horatio worked with in New York?"

Speed nodded, then his eyes went wide when he realized what the blonde was going with it. He grinned like a cat, letting out a low chuckle.

"We are _dog_s, you know that?" Speed raised his glass, Danny's lips curling into a smile despite his efforts "We are sleeping with our bosses...and not expecting a damn thing. People would _kill_ to be in our position."

"Are you kidding?" Danny scoffed "The sneaking around, the no-PDA thing. You gotta be really careful, always on guard. Especially around a highly trained team of investigators! It's like getting up in the morning and rolling the dice with your career, not to mention your lovers. Sometimes, Tim...sometimes it's a bit too much."

Speed's eyes were knowing, "But you love Mac more?"

Danny nodded with heavy sigh, "Yep."

"A toast" they raised their glasses, Speed forcing down his bubbling laughter "To being the world's greatest actors!"

"To not gettin' caught" Danny added.

"That too" Speed nodded, they both took a hearty swig of their cool drinks. They set them back down, both smiling like loons now. Speed reached out, patting his best friend's hand reassuringly "It's hard, I know Danny."

Danny scoffed, "Understatement"

"But..." Speed eyed him, mirth etched into his eyes "The office sex is hot, right?"

Danny buried his face in his hands, "Yes...it _is_."

**End**


End file.
